nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabrik der Infektion
(Factory of the Dead, pronounced Fa-breek dehr enfektzion)This is the first zombie map in Danger Close: Art of War, it features some major differences from previous zombie games, new traps and new features and new playable characters, the playable characters are *'Steve Goldlord:' Steve Goldlord is a courageous, humorous and temperamental US Marine, usually disliked by his teammates due to his sarcastic humor and arrogance. Goldlord is relatively tall (1.80m) and strong, he has a buzzcut and a big scar on his right cheek, Steve has an MCCUU without a helmet and rolled up sleeves. *'Nathan Jenkins: '''Jenkins is a drunk and agressive British soldier, his career went down when he went rogue in a mission in Afghanistan, he was disliked by his comrades since then. After the zombie invasion began, Jenkins had nothing better than just join the carnage. Jenkins wears an SAS Black Kit with the gas mask removed and attached to his back. Jenkins is tall. He has blonde, short hair and a long beard. *'Holger Strauch: Strauch is quiet, disciplined but will occasionally tell some joke. During the Afghanistan War he was a drill sergeant in the Bundeswehr, but when the zombie apocalypse broke out, he volunteered in fighting the zombies. Strauch is very tall (1.95m) and bulky, he has chestnut hair, glasses and a goatee. He wears a fall Flecktarn uniform. *'Ramiro Suárez: '''As a devoted and determined Mexican soldier, Suárez had his last mission before the zombie events in 2015, when he was in one of the teams who captured the Ogre, an infamous arms and drug dealer who operated across America. He joined the carnage after realizing that the threat could not be contained. He is short (1.78m), has short hair and is dark skinned. He is very humorous and tells a lot of jokes. *'Myung Hyeon: 'Hyeon, devote to the Communist Party in North Korea, was forced to be sent to fight the zombie outbreak when the KPA traded him to get a spy back, he despised Juche since then. Myung is very quiet and he makes a lot of references to his discipline. He is very short (1.65), he wears a summer KPA uniform. *'Xue Ah: 'Chinese soldier, he defected the PLA after a deluded general took control of the PRC, he is a very generous man and despises the zombies. He is very short (1.73), wears a PLA marine uniform and a bandana with a red star and has a sabre attached to his back. *'Yekaterina Gerchikovna: As a former pilot in the VVS, she was first sent to bomb the zombies in Tunguska, but after a supposed failure in the jet's engines, she crashed and managed to rejoin the group. She is blonde, green eyed and is 1.76 meters tall. She wears a pilot uniform without a helmet and a leather jacket. Major Features It is the very first map in Danger Close: Art of War, making the debut of the Nebelwerfer trap and the meat grinder. This map is set in an abandoned Nazi proving ground in Czechoslovakia and features a new Perk-a-Cola, the Map-e-Milkshake which adds a minimap where the player can see the locations of the box and major zombie hordes for $1000. As usual, the M1911 is the starting weapons and 4 V40 mini-grenades plus your knife, the box is once again 950 points. There is a new wonder weapon called the Stolz-Parker PD-4 which stuns zombies and vaporizes them instantly, the weapon can also be split and turned into an Akimbo wielded flamethrower/Winter's Howl. In order to get access to the Pack-a-Punch, the player must access 3 missile guiding consoles. The player then has to hack them which will guide the missiles to a bunker where the Pack-a-Punch is kept, the bunker will explode revealing the Pack-a-Punch. There is a major Easter Egg called Visitors from Outside! which consists in making contact with the None Spared characters. Terrain Description The Starting Room is in a small warehouse within the map, there will be six windows for each player and a Quick Revive available at one of the corners of the warehouse, in the warehouse there is a semi-automatic Hakim rifle and a selective fire M3 Carbine. From the warehouse there will be two doors with a cost of 750 points to open, the first door will lead to an courtyard with the Nebelwerfer, there is also a box spawn point there. There is a door available at 1250 points that leads to the main installation, a large garage with corridors and obstacles, where the Juggernog will be available. a door purchaseable with 1000 points will lead to an outdoor section with Speed Cola and the Pack-A-Punch bunker, the area is quite large and the meat grinder is located there. Another door that can be purchased with 1500 points will lead to a slide that will take the player to a container area with high points where the zombies will not be able to reach for a short time. The Map-E-Milkshake will be located there. The second door from the starting room leads to the furnace room, which is a key step for the Easter Egg, from there there will be a door available at 1250 points and will lead to the Drink Court, where the only functionable vending machine is the Double Tap Root Beer machine. Another door at 1250 points will lead to the main room. There are a total of 11 box spawn points, and 9 spawn points. The map is just about bigger than Shangri-La but is much spacier. Easter Egg There is a major Easter Egg that requires the player to do the following actions in order to get all the perks and a Wunderwaffe DG-2. The Easter Egg can be done offline as well, as it requires 1 to 6 persons to do it. The first step requires the player to retrieve a crate, the crate only spawns in the main garage, where the power gets turned on, the crate will be located in a corner across the Juggernog, after retrieving the crate the player must take it to the furnace room and the player will be required to shoot the crate, which will reveal the tools inside, with those tools the player must repair the gantry in the furnace room, once the gantry is repaired the player must control the gantry and open a trap door on the floor, which will reveal a Landkreuzer P.1500 "Monster" superheavy tank that the player will have to take fuel from, to take the fuel the player must find a gasoline tank and a hose within the basement of the furnace room, once the fuel is taken (it should take about 2 minutes to do so) the player must connect the hose to the furnace, which will ignite the fuel and will power up the time travelling device in the starting room, after completing this step the player must get in the time traveller and will be taken to a bare wasteland in the aftermath of a nuclear meltdown. In here the player is required to shoot a device (It is preferred to be a LMG or an explosive weapon) that will form a vortex where the characters from Danger Close: Art of War will come out, this will complete the Easter Egg and will give the player an achievement/trophy, "Timetravellers", in order to get another achievement is to talk to Sam Fordson, the protagonist of the game, this will earn the player another achievement/trophy called "Selfish Sam". Weapons and Equipment Here is a list of weapons available, Pack-a-Punched names are seen on the left. Starting and from the Wall *M1911 (Starting) *x4 V40 mini-grenades (Starting) *Hakim rifle (300) *M3 Carbine (500) *Daewoo K7 (1000) *PP90 (1500) *TOZ194 (1200) *QBZ-95G (2000) *TDI Kriss Super V (1000) *C8A1 (1500) *M870MCS (1200) *FAMAS G2 (2000) *SCAR-H CQC (1800) *SV-98 (1500) Box weapons *Glock 18 Akimbo *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 *Lee-Enfield SMLE *Ak.5 *G36A2 *XM8 *Erma SR-100 *M107 .50 cal *AK-12U *AA-12 *QLB-06 *RPK-74 *KS-23 *Saiga 12 *RPG-29 *M249 SAW *HK121 *FN P90 *Type 49 PPSH *Stolz Parker PD-4 Trivia *The Landkreuzer can be used, it's turret is the only usable object of the tank and can only be used for 70 seconds, thus making it the first usable vehicle in Zombies. Category:Gloryman3 Category:Maps